Random's Debut
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: When Shuichi's Inspiration is in the toilet, K calls in the big guns... To reinspire him, whether he likes it or not, Various Pairings, OC! Eventual hard yaoi content. Grenadine comes to light!
1. Chapter 1

Infernum's Note: Okay, this isd old, kinda sorta very old and Acerbus didn't feel like editing it too much so... You know. Anyway, I'm fixing the crappy stuf that happened when it uploaded cause it cut off my original note.

Okay, I'm lying. I never even wrote a note...

Enjoy regardless of my lazy tendancies!

--

A tall structure composed of glass and metal overlooked the rest of the city. Its sides gleamed black in the noonday sun and the familiar sounds of cars reverberated through its walls. Other sounds, however, also made their home here. The never-ending buzz of the telephone, reports of stocks and progress and the shouting coming from one the recording studios. This shouting was one the most familiar sounds to the building. It echoed from the lungs of pink-haired nineteen year old who worked there. Today, the shouts were centered around a new song this boy was recording.

"No,no,no! Fujisaki!" The pink haired boy turned to yell at his keyboardist who looked both exasperated and very used to the situation. "Look, Mr. Shindo, if I don't arrange the music this way, it will clash with your vocals." The keyboardist's calm seemed in all regards the opposite of the singer's zeal. "But it sounds gritty that way!" Fujisaki twitched. It was visible that he was beginning to lose his temper and after a few days of indecision and arguments from the singer, he had a right to it.

The other member of the band had been leaning against a wall. His guitar hung askew as he wanted to wait for the struggle to cease, unfortunately, he knew that this would not happen anytime soon. As the backup calm for the band and noticing the climax of the keyboardist's patience, he stepped forward. "Shuichi, just listen to Fujisaki, he knows what he's doing." Shuichi, the enraged singer, turned his wrath to his other bandmate. "Hiro! How could you say that? Have you been listening to the same song?" Hiro sighed. "Yes, Shu, I have been listening to the same song. I have been listening to the same song for a week now and I would, if at all possible, like to listen to a new song. We have a deadline Shuichi, so you need to stop being so troublesome."

Shuichi was caught in a state between blushing and going extremely red with rage. "Hiro! How am I supposed to do that? We have to give our fans the best and give enough to make new fans and show the world who we are! Do you want to settle for less than that? Do you want to cut corners? I don't care if you do because I won't!" During this tirade, Fujisaki had sat down. "Here we are again," he murmured. Hiro sighed. They had not finished any work in a week. Shuichi had had problems with every song that came to him. If this had been the first day that Shuichi had given his speech, Hiro may have gotten angry, but on the seventh day, he had lost most of his anger.

When Shuichi got like this, he couldn't be reasoned with. However, unbeknownst to everyone, a plan to cure the band's stress was being created. Coincidentally, only a short distance away by the President of the company. He knew very well of the band's problems, their trouble with lyrics and their trouble with most everything else. He knew that he couldn't stop them even with his power, but he knew of someone who could: a very eccentric someone who just happened to be vacationing in Japan at that moment. He picked up the phone that lay on his desk. The numbered buttons clicked into a number that was unfamiliar to the president. He looked at the slip of paper that had been given to him by the band's manager. The tone rang and then was picked up to a very apathetic hello. "Hello, Mr. Grey, this is Touma Seguchi, yes, the president of NG productions. Yes, I am calling with a proposition for you."

***

The next morning was literally identical to its predecessor. The band members arrived at the studio, as well as their manager and their producer. Their manager left them for most of the day to go on a search for some kind of coffee. The producer on the other hand, stayed with the band, but every day would suffer a mental breakdown. He was a very highly stressed person. Their manager, K, had nearly given up on the situation. Although he was very good at negotiation, even he, with his massive armory of guns, could not help the current situation. He had decided on the third day to take evasive measures. He had remembered of a very strange person he had met while he was on tour with his last client, the legendary Ryuichi Sakuma. The strange person was his last chance and he was going to try it. He was not sure exactly how everything would end up though. He knew that this person was very unpredictable, but could get the job done. In the end, he proposed his idea to the president and he agreed.

The day progressed as usual with an opening rehearsal and a rant from Shuichi, then an argument, their producer's mental breakdown, lunch, another argument and finally an end to their exasperating day. This day had reached the last argument. "Hiro, do you have any idea what would happen if we put something like this out into the world?" Shuichi waved a demo tape in his hand. "It would be a catastrophe! I cannot allow for this to reach the ears of our fans." Hiro sighed his twenty-seventh sigh of the day. "Shuichi, what would you like to do with the song?" Shuichi blinked. This was a new question. "I don't know…" Shuichi blushed. He had not thought that far ahead. Hiro continued. "Then why don't we listen to Fujisaki and use this arrangement?" Shuichi regained his confidence. "No! I already told you that," Shuichi was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the door. The band rarely had visitors that made it past security. Shuichi walked over to the door and tried to make out who it was through the frosted glass. He recognized the familiar, large silhouette against the painted material. He opened the door. Their blond, impressive manager immediately filled the door. His blue eyes were flashing. "Big news, everyone!" His booming voice brought shivers to everyone's spines as well as the very dangerous phrase that he had just uttered. It never meant something good. He continued. "The president and I have noticed your recent problems with your CD, so we came up with a solution." Shuichi gulped. He didn't like where this was going. K continued, blissfully unaware of the room's apprehension, "I have someone that I'd like for you to meet."

K stepped into the room followed by one of the strangest people that the band had ever seen. A boy of around fifteen followed K into the room. He seemed rather dazed. His glassy brown eyes glowed slightly red. They were overshadowed by long, black hair that was halfway between being curly and being spiky. He had pale skin that contrasted with the dark coat that he wore. The coat came up to his neck. The boy wore what looked like fingerless gloves and sweat pants, but one of the most shocking features were the knee high, high-heeled pink boots that he wore. His overall appearance was the complete opposite of the sleepy apathetic frown that his face held. The room's attention was returned to K when he spoke. "Everyone, this is Grenadine Grey, he will be helping the band for a while."

--

The room was in complete silence, but whether this due to the stranger that had just been introduced or the need of his assistance was a mystery. For a while, the band merely stared at the dark, imposing and for some reason rather funny person that stood in front of them. They weren't very apprehensive of this person. They were, however, afraid of what their manager intended to do with him. K was known for his under –handed techniques. They actually considered the whole situation a joke, but the state of slight panic did not cease. Eventually, they had to come to the conclusion that this was real. In return, the frowning boy stared at them with a stone dead glazed gaze. His eyes shimmered in the artificial light that glimmered above the room's occupants. His stare did not seem to alter, but also, it did not seem to focus on anyone. It was when the band noticed that this person did not seem to blink that the overwhelming confusion of the stranger's appearance unnerved them enough to break it. Shuichi did this. "Who is this?" He asked. K sighed. "Everyone take a seat," he said, "this will take a while to explain."

When everyone had found their comfortable seats, the still unspoken visitor remained standing. K gestured to a seat. K looked nervous and that intensely worried the band. K was never worried and had enough sheer brute force in the form of bravery to knock over a tank. The fact that this small, innocent looking person could make K sweat made everyone exceedingly nervous. The boy remained standing. K patted the seat and gave a weak smile. The person moved, but not his legs. He shook his head. K sighed and leaned back in his chair. He seemed relieved that the person had not taken the seat, but looked on edge. K closed his eyes and let out a large breath. He had been holding it in for a while. He looked at the band. "All right, everyone, I think that we can start this meeting now." He crossed his arms as the rest of the room waited. "I've already mentioned this person's name. It's Grenadine Grey. He is a specialist of various things, writing and such, so I called him in on a special favor to help you out." Shuichi blinked.

"What are you talking about K?" He yelled. "We don't need any help!" Shuichi's self denial was unfortunately apparent even to himself. K's cold stare silenced Shuichi. "I'd like to point out that his cooperation was extremely hard to get. The president had to practically beg him." Mr. Sakano, the band's producer, looked up in shock. He had been off in his own little world attempting to recover from his multiple mental breakdowns. The mention of his idol groveling brought him out of his self-inflicted trance. "The president?!? Everyone, you had better be on your best manners. For the president to go to such lengths for you, you should be honored. As well, this person must be extremely important and we must be polite to him. We cannot let the president's humble sacrifice of pride go to waste!" His speech seemed as though he was talking to the band before they were meeting someone. It was almost as though Mr. Sakano was oblivious to the stranger in the room. He ended his speech and began mumbling to himself. "Well, if the president would give up his pride for my band, what does he think of me…" Mr. Sakano had returned to his own little world.

K cleared his throat. "In any case," he said, "Mr. Grey has been called to help not assist you with a few problems that you are currently having. I have some very important advice for you, keep an open mind and be careful." Chills echoed through the band. For K to warn them like this was out of the question. Perhaps this dazed boy was more dangerous than he looked. Attention turned to this person when K looked over at him. He, however, remained silent. His long stare had been unaffected by the conversation and continued in its entirety. Shuichi spoke again. "Wait, this boy is supposed to help us? We don't even know who he is or what he does! What is he supposed to help us with?" Shuichi's angry yelling was abruptly interrupted by a voice unfamiliar to everyone. It sounded from the boy. The voice had a pleasant tone to it, but held a vast under-current of cold sarcasm and apathetic gloom. His voice sounded neither happy nor sad, but sustained. It wasn't sleepy or drawn out. It was musical, but very somber. The words he spoke however were even more remarkable than his voice. He spoke and stared directly to Shuichi. "Your hair reminds me of bubblegum. I wonder if it's as sweet."

A dull silence reentered the room. Everyone, including K stared at the speaker. They weren't sure whether to laugh or to agree. The boy continued to stare at Shuichi. Hiro spoke then. "K, you said he was a writer, what does he write?" K seemed happy to be liberated from the situation. He spoke with a small smile. "Poetry," he said. Nearly everyone blinked. K continued. "He's kind of a surrealist and kind of an impressionist." The unfamiliar voice spoke again. He addressed the room in general this time. "You can call me a surrealist or an impressionist. In either way I'm both and in both ways I'm neither." Another round of silence followed his puzzling statement.

K spoke to the band after a few minutes. "Do you have any questions for Mr. Grey?" Fujisaki looked up at the black dressed figure. "How do you intend to help our band?" Grenadine turned his penetrating gaze to Fujisaki. Fujisaki stood against it, but it was obvious he was losing against its wrath. The voice rang again. "I intend to speak from your mouths a talent that you yourself possess. I intend to reflesh it to build the broken foundation that was shattered by war. I intend to let you taste the joys of harmony and the terrors of tragedy. I have taken my decision to garner the ribbons of dreams and weave them into a tapestry that fades the ancients. I intend to show you how to smile rays of prowess and erupt into the fires of the soul. If you are willing to listen to me, I believe that I can help you to accomplish this." The room, especially Fujisaki, was at a loss for words.

An hour passed and no new questions had been passed to Grenadine. The band was afraid of his answers. Eventually, his presence became less and less noticed and this was a very dangerous mistake to make with a person like him. Shuichi was talking with the others. He had resumed his tirade and in between his harsh words, he began to spout ideas for their songs. "I don't think this is good enough for the fans. Everything is wrong. I think we ought to try something new." Fujisaki sighed. "Mr. Shindo, we have tried three new songs for the album in this past week. In every one of them you have rejected something and thus condemned the song. I believe that we must improve upon the work that we have already accomplished in order to create something that is worthy of the fans." His last words were particularly sarcastic.

Shuichi fumed. "What are you talking about? What work have we done? I have already told you that these songs are gritty and they aren't worth working on. It's pointless!" Fujisaki had lost his calm, but kept his mouth shut. If he didn't, the band might lose a member. Hiro tried. "Shu, if you don't listen to others' suggestions, you could just continue on this path of failed attempts. I think that we should listen to Fujisaki's advice and work on the songs that we have already established." Shuichi turned to Hiro. Hurt and betrayal showed in his eyes.

"You've turned against me to Hiro? Is everyone against me? No one listens to me! I try to do what's best for the band, but I'm always shouted down! I can't take that anymore! I'm going to do what I believe is right for this album!" It would have been very wise for Shuichi to have not gotten worked up. During his tirade, Grenadine had somehow silently crept behind him. For some reason, which had a very good chance of being the irate Shuichi, no one had noticed as he perched right over Shuichi's head.

Without warning, the dark-demeanor boy shot forward and bit into a huge clump of Shuichi's pink hair. This immediately stopped his angry speech and startled everyone else in the room senseless. Shuichi attempted to jerk his head to look at what had happened, but couldn't due to his hair holding him immobile. Instead, he yelled. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?" The room was subject to mass embarrassment as Grenadine opened his jaws. Shuichi's now very ruffled hair was coated in saliva. Shuichi seemed as though he was in shock at what had happened. He nearly screamed when his hand felt his wet hair. Everyone was now staring at Grenadine who had a sour look on his face. They heard him speak a very surprising statement. "Bleh, I was wrong. Your hair doesn't taste good at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Explanation

--

Shuichi whipped around. He screamed at Grenadine, "Well, excuse me, you keratin craving psycho! Get the hell away from me! I don't need your help, so go back to whatever dimension you frolicked out of!" For the first time since the band had witnessed the aura of the strange figure, it changed. It flickered and the figure himself changed as well. His face contorted into a deeper more obviously painful frown, but what happened afterwards startled even Shuichi. Streams of tears rolled out of his eyes and sank into his coat. He said nothing. No sobs escaped from his mouth. Nothing else in his face changed. He didn't even move. He just stood there as tears flooded from his face.

K jumped from his seat and put his hands on Grenadine's shoulders. He had a look of extreme fear on his face. The other band members slowly rose to their feet as the boy's face contorted further and further into a look of pain. K patted his shoulders repeatedly, but it didn't seem to help. The boy slowly turned to look at Shuichi. The recipient of the angry glare shrank into a corner. Grenadine poked K in the stomach and held out his hand. K seemed to understand and handed the boy a piece of paper.

The boy pulled out a yellow fountain pen and scribbled a note and handed it to K. He then turned, held one pink boots out in the air and marched out of the room. K rubbed his face as the boy slammed the door. He looked up and sighed, then sat back down. He looked over at the corner where Shuichi still crouched and breathed out a puzzling statement, "You've lost."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What have we lost?" K looked at Hiro. "Well, you didn't lose anything, but Shuichi did." Hiro glanced over at the pink haired boy who still seemed to be paralyzed by the extremely harsh stare that Grenadine had emitted. The stare was reminiscent of cancerous gamma rays. Hiro looked back to K. "What are you talking about?" K, in turn, looked at the ceiling. "Everyone sit down." He puffed the sentence out like cigarette smoke.

K began a long explanation when everyone had sat down again. Sakano had to nearly be given Ritalin when he realized that the boy had left. K eventually whacked him in the head when he began his, "OHMYGOD OHMY GOD OHMY GOD!!!" rant. K started. "When I was on tour with Ryuichi, we met Grenadine Grey. Grenadine was some random person we found sleeping in the car. We poked him, poured water on him and even started slapping him, but he never woke up. Eventually, we decided to take him with us. After all, he looked about thirteen and Ryuichi and I wouldn't leave a thirteen year old kid on the street. As we were driving along, he slowly started to wake up. He woke up just enough to mutter one thing to Ryu before passing back out. This was an interesting first thing to hear from someone that you find in your car." K paused. Fujisaki leaned forward. "What was it?" "You have great hips."

The room burst out in laughter, but K silenced it quite quickly with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, getting back to the story, after muttering this sentence, he fell asleep again and collapsed, sleeping with his head in Ryu's lap. Ryuichi didn't seem to mind, but he turned redder and redder as the boy burrowed further and further down. When we finally reached the hotel, Grenadine was, for the sake of images, stoned.

We laid him out on one of the beds in the room and resumed our schedule. Ryu and I were in a conversation about a new song, when we heard a very loud yawn in the other room. It was at very good timing to because Ryu was starting to get stressed out because he needed to write a song and he had no inspiration. We both entered the room to find the boy laying papers out on the bed. He didn't seem to care where he was or how he got there. All he seemed that he cared about was laying the papers out.

I walked over to talk with him, but he didn't look up. I extended my hand, but he didn't respond. I even tried snapping my fingers in his face, but all he did was set the papers out one by one. I wasn't even sure where he had gotten them, until I noticed him pulling another bundle of them out of his coat. It was the same coat he was wearing now. He was wearing the exact same clothes.

I wasn't really in a hurry to judge him on fashion. I was more interested in who he was and what on earth he was doing in the car. I slumped down to his eye level, but his eyes were dull, blank and, well, grey. I couldn't make contact with him at all. I tried everything I could think of. I even took one of his papers away, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked at it in the meantime and saw that it was full of spidery handwriting. After attempting to decode the script, I realized that each and every one of these papers was a poem. I quickly recognized that they had massive and unbelievable potential as song lyrics.

Ryuichi had been watching the boy the entire time and seemed very worried about him. He was completely unlike Ryu and it seemed to worry him severely that anyone could be so despondent. I showed Ryu the paper. He read through it immediately and gasped. He exclaimed, "This is great!" The moment he did, the boy looked up at him. His eyes flooded back to this warm brown red color and then he went back to his papers.

Ryu jumped from the bed and crouched down to the boy. He whispered, "You know, you are really talented." The boy looked up and breathed out a statement." K looked around and waited. Hiro put forth, "You have great hips?" K smiled and nodded.

"Ryu immediately blushed, but still sat there looking into the boy's eyes. He looked down at the paper and tried talking to him. "Hi, my name is Ryuichi, you can call me Ryu. What's your name?" The boy looked up at him and said, "Grenadine Grey." Ryu smiled and continued. "Did you write this?" The boy nodded. Ryu looked at K in amazement then back at the boy. "You know that these could be very good song lyrics, don't you?" The boy nodded more emphatically. Ryu kept talking. "Do you mind if I use them?" The boy looked up. His stare had gone steely and Ryu flinched. Ryu really had no clue how to deal with a gaze like that. He didn't have to though for Grenadine then opened his mouth and spoke in a suspicious tone. "I will on one condition Ryu."

Ryu smiled a big grin and laughed out a sincere remark, "anything." He was happy that Grenadine hadn't gone homicidal considering the depth of his stare. However, what he did do was nevertheless traumatizing. At that moment, the boy flew forward and planted his lips on Ryu's." Everyone in the room, except for K went pale. Shuichi bobbed his mouth open like a fish. K continued. "The boy held Ryu there by the back of his head for about a minute. Ryu, for some reason didn't move, but he didn't participate either. I was easy to tell just how active the boy was because when he finally let Ryu go, he had his tongue in the air. Ryu fell backwards on the floor.

The boy wiped his lips on his coat and looked at me. I was too shocked to really react. Never in my life had I seen anyone be so spontaneous. I never even went that far. He pointed his finger at me and said, "Because of this, Ryu will get a 1 hit with this song." I never expected what would happen in the future. The boy didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. Ryu couldn't take his eyes off of him. He never said anything, but I knew that something big was going through his head.

The next morning, the boy had disappeared along with all of his papers, except for the one he promised for Ryu. There must have been at least one hundred papers that had gone with him. The boy had scribbled a small note on the back of the paper. "_To Ryu, This will be a number one for you. This will be a number for you. You will meet me again, Gren."_

I found the paper long before Ryu did and kept it safe for a long time. Ryu woke up eventually and looked around for the boy. When he didn't find him, he looked at me. I didn't say anything. Ryu figured it out on his own and then he fell to the floor sobbing. I put it together that apparently Ryu had somehow fallen in love with the boy. Maybe it was because he had never been kissed that way. Maybe it was because the boy would only open up to him. Maybe it was because his prediction was right. I still don't know.

In any case, Ryu didn't have to force me to try to track that boy down. For one, he was interesting. Two, I still wanted to know why he was in the car. Three, he was an outstanding writer and he was far too valuable to lose. This made itself apparent when the song hit number one." Hiro stopped him there. "Wait a minute K, what song is this that we keep hearing about?" K looked up and grinned. "Do you remember the song that was called Ryu's early comeback?" Shu stuttered, "I LOVE THAT SONG!!!" He jumped up and down at the mere mention of it. K frowned, "Well, Shuichi, you just scared the author away." Shuichi immediately froze before breaking back down onto the seat. K restarted his story.

"I never told Ryu that he had left a number. I was afraid of what would happen. Instead, I spent time tracking down as much info on him as I could and what I found was interesting. The boy has no records before age ten…nothing…nada…zip. After that, his work was so influential that he was automatically posted as an international critic and poetic genius. He would have to be, he was only ten years old.

I still don't know where he came from before age ten, but I do know how he got to Japan. He had published some very scalding, but shockingly true reviews of a certain extremely popular author and basically, the fans burned down his house and ran him out of the country. I believe he was in the U.S.

The only thing I know is that apparently he was being chased by fans and he hid in the car and then fell asleep. That is my best assumption. I never found him or where he was after he left the hotel. Every time Ryu begged me to find me, I would attempt to call the number. Grenadine would answer and ask if it was Ryu. I would say yes and no intermittently, but every time he heard my voice, he hung up the phone. I couldn't let Ryu talk with him during the tour. We could've gotten even more side-tracked.

Eventually, I gave up the search and had to get Ryu back on track. He treasured that piece of paper more than he did anything else. He even had it put in a special place for safe keeping. He concentrated solely on it and, being reminded of that kiss and of the boy, Ryu struck a number one. However, this is where the awful part started. The song easily hit top of the charts, but Tohma, being the one who produced much of Ryuichi's music proclaimed and advertised that Ryu wrote the song himself." Hiro grimaced and Fujisaki shook his head. He had expected as much from his cousin.

"One day, I got a call. It was about a year after the incident in the hotel and the advertising. I didn't recognize the number. It had been a long day, so I decided that it was probably a telemarketer, so I thought it would be fun to get some aggression out yelling at them. I flipped the phone open and yelled into the receiver, "What do you want!?" I heard a very broken sounding voice on the other side. It was Grenadine. He apparently sounded as though he had been crying for hours. His voice was hoarse and grating. The first thing he said was, "I want you to tell Ryuichi that I hate him now." He then hung up the phone.

I was shocked and had forgotten about the boy entirely. When I remembered Ryu's protests with Tohma about the true author of the song, which Tohma had ignored, I knew that the news had spread and Grenadine had gotten the wrong idea. This was the start of the tragedy. That song was Ryu's biggest hit back then and Ryu treasured it more than anything else because he couldn't get at Grenadine. If I told Ryu that his love had just called with news like that. It would kill him, so I kept it from him.

I didn't think about Grenadine again until a week ago when it was obvious that you desperately needed him. I tried to call, but I knew that he wouldn't listen to me. He obviously had a grudge against me and Ryu, so I let him talk to the only person who could reason with him: Tohma. This was a horrible mistake, but nevertheless, it brought Grenadine here for you. It must have torn him to shreds to return to this place, but he came because he is a poet. I knew it would be hard, but it was invaluable to the band to have him.

I learned somewhere that he was slitting his wrists when I called him or maybe it was because he had bandages around his arms when I saw him for the first time again. Either way I think I kept him from killing himself. He must have felt as hopeless without Ryu as Ryu did about him. Perhaps it was the start of an official relationship with the statement that Grenadine made with that kiss. It must have destroyed him to hear of the so-called plagiarizing because I also heard that he hadn't written a poem or a critique in a year and was living in a shelter. The prospect of returning to Japan probably both pained him immensely and gave him new aspiration.

But when he got here…Ryu found out and was the first person that Grenadine saw when he got off the plane. I think Ryu must have been hiding behind a door when he heard me talking with Tohma. This probably made his life time. When we got there he was bouncing up and down on the seats with excitement. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw him. I did too. He was wearing the exact same clothes and had actually grown much more attractive… for a guy anyway… Ryu expected a warm reunion and rushed forward to embrace the now taller Grenadine, but instead the boy side stepped him and ignored him completely. He wouldn't even look at Ryu. The car ride over here was torture as Ryu wouldn't stop looking over at the boy or even attempt to concentrate on not talking.

I brought the boy to the studio after somehow prying a near heartbroken Ryu away from him. I had to leave Ryu sobbing in the lobby bathroom. I didn't know what to expect when you met him, but I hoped that it would be good." K sighed and everyone knew the next statement was coming. "It wasn't. Now, I've officially wrecked this genius's life and broke my ex-client's heart and my game plan just went down the drain. Congratulations, Shuichi, you've lost."

Everyone turned to look at the pink haired boy. Shuichi looked like a lost child who had just been abducted. He looked around sheepishly, looking for some way to distribute blame, but when he found none, he came to a conclusion. He was being an idiot. Tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes, but he broke down sobbing when K finished his statement. Hiro stared at K and Fujisaki had gone very pale. Sakano had fainted during the mention of Ryu's kiss and had still not woken up.

K held up the piece of paper that Grenadine had written on. On one side was a poem. On the other was a small note. Hiro leaned forward to read it. He apparently still had a head on his shoulders. K beat him to it, flipped it around and read it simply, "_Prove to me that you need my help or I shall finally end my work with you hypocrites_."


End file.
